


Sea Stars

by AliceCarroll



Series: Mermaids [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual Yooseven, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Yoosung finds a mermaid on he shore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the last story of the mermaid AU collection! I'm thinking about writing another two, one for Jaehee, and another for Vanderwood, but I don't have that many ideas. Let me know if you would be interested on read them, though <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it :3

Being out with the RFA was nice. Jumin had invited them all to his private beach and they were now sailing in his yacht. The weather was nice, the tide was calm and the water was crystalline and blue. Yoosung would undoubtedly have felt relaxed and happy in a situation like that if it weren’t, of course, for Seven.

“And then they attract the sailors with their beautiful voice and drag them into the sea to eat them.”

Yoosung was trembling by then with all those stories about scary mermaids that lured humans with their voice.

“Nonsense,” Jumin said. “I’ve been coming here since I was little and I haven’t seen a mermaid once. Those are no more than myths.”

“Oh, but I have seen them,” Seven proceeded. “And I can tell that in days like this, they love going out to the surface and looking for something to eat,” he said, looking to Yoosung, whose back filled with goosebumps.

“I don’t believe you!” he yelled at him.

“Your face shows otherwise,” Zen pointed out.

“That’s so childish,” Jaehee sighed.

They went back to Jumin’s house to eat something, which made Yoosung feel more at ease. Except that Seven continued teasing him.

“I bet you’re so scared now, you won’t be able to swim in the sea in a week.”

“I will!” Yoosung replied. “I’m not afraid.”

“Yah, sure,” Seven chuckled. “And what are you going to do if you find a mermaid.”

Yoosung startled.

“I won’t find any. They don’t exist!”

“You wouldn’t even make it to the buoy before you have to come back scared.”

“I’m going to swim there right after lunch,” Yoosung replied, omitting the fact that he had never swam so far and taking the challenge.

“Well, no one is going to see you,” Zen said. “We should rest after lunch.”

“That’s right,” Jaehee said.

“Seven, if you come and see me, I’ll do it!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Deal,” he replied, and they both rushed back to the beach.

Yoosung could hear Seven’s screams cheering for him from the shore while he swam towards his objective. He was quite scared and somehow tired, but he had to do it. A seaweed touched his foot and he almost screamed thinking it was a mermaid. But he had to do this, he thought, he had to prove Seven and himself he was brave enough to do it. He finally touched the buoy and looked at the shore only to realise he couldn’t see Seven. The tide had probably dragged him to the left since it was getting worse than this morning, so he decided to swim to his right so that Seven could see him, but it wasn’t an easy task, and it turned even more difficult after all that exercise.

Soon enough, he found himself simply trying to stay afloat and swim to the shore, but it was hard to go on, and the tide only dragged him back to the sea. Yoosung was starting to panic so badly he couldn’t even concentrate on his task. He sunk and was about to give in when he felt something dragging him to the surface and back to the shore. He crawled further away from the water, coughing all the water that had entered his lungs and finally fell on the warm sand.

He looked next to him to see what had saved him and that’s when he saw them. A pair of big green eyes was looking at him, curiosity and some fear reflected in their look. Yoosung stared at her face: her pink cheeks and lips, long eyelashes and the wet light purple hair that stuck to her forehead and fell down her back. He blushed. He has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. The girl chuckled and caressed his forehead to move some blonde locks from it. He lifted his hand to caress the girl’s cheek, but she moved back, alarmed and gasping.

“Sorry!” Yoosung said immediately, sitting up as fast as he could, only to get his head to spin around.

He waited for a while until he felt better and looked at the girl again, and then he noticed: she had a bright purple tail. Oh, my...

“Are you a mermaid?!?!?!” he yelled, scared.

“Don’t kidnap me!!” the mermaid screamed back.

Yoosung stared at her in confusion.

“Eh? Me? Why would I do that?” he asked.

The mermaid looked at him, puzzled but still scared.

“Are _you_ afraid of _me_?”

“Of course!” he exclaimed. “Well, I’m not that scared now,” he had to acknowledge, “But, still, you’re a mermaid!”

“And you’re a human!”

“Mermaids sing to lure humans into the water and eat them,” he said, not very convinced now.

“Then why would I have saved you?” she asked him, half hurt, half scared.

Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise and realisation and blushed.

“Well, you do have a point there...”

“On the other hands, humans eat fish, throw rubbish to the ocean and if you ever get to see a mermaid, you kidnap her and use her to make money,” she pouted.

“I...” Yoosung stuttered. “Well, that’s... I would never hurt you,” he finally said in a reassuring tone and the mermaid’s face softened a little. “Why did you save me?” he suddenly asked, genuinely confused.

“That’s...” the mermaid hesitated. “I couldn’t just let you die.”

Yoosung smiled.

“Thank you.”

The mermaid blushed.

“Give me something in return!” she asked him, stretching out her hand to him.

Yoosung hesitated.

“I didn’t bring anything...”

“This,” the mermaid pointed to his hair. “What is that?”

“Oh, hairpins,” Yoosung replied, touching them. “It’s to prevent your hair from falling on your eyes.”

“I want those,” the mermaid smiled, her eyes shining.

Yoosung took them off and handed them to the mermaid.

“Here you are.”

“Thank you!” she exclaimed, putting them on her hair. “How do I look?”

“V-very pretty!” Yoosung exclaimed, shyly, for he really thought so.

The mermaid chuckled and Yoosung thought he was blessed.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Yoosung,” he replied. “And yours?”

“Mermaids don’t have names, but you can call me however you want to.”

“Then...” he hesitated. “Umi,” he said.

The mermaid smiled broadly.

“Sounds really nice!” she exclaimed. “Umi.”

“I’m glad you like it!” Yoosung said, smiling and blushing.

Then Yoosung took a better look and her and blushed when he discovered her breasts weren’t covered.

“Y-you’re... naked!”

“Oh!” she exclaimed, looking at them. “I’m sorry, I forgot humans don’t like seeing female breasts, or rather like it too much,” she whispered this last part, looking down, blushing. “If you want us to meet again, I can cover them!”

“S-sure!” Yoosung replied, embarrassed. “I mean, if _you_ want us to meet.”

“As for _me_ , I would like to!”

They stared at each other, blushing, and finally laughed.

“Nice,” Umi said. They suddenly heard Seven’s voice calling Yoosung. “I have to go, they can’t know I’m here!” the mermaid exclaimed, scared.

“I won’t tell them!” Yoosung replied before she went away.

“I know,” she smiled and disappeared into the water.

“Yoosung!” Seven got to his side as the blonde looked absentmindedly to the spot where the mermaid had disappeared. “Are you alright?” he asked. “You suddenly disappeared into the water.”

“I’m fine,” he replied, his mind still focused on the mermaid.

“Are you? Where are you hairpins? Did you give them to the mermaid?”

But Yoosung was still lost in his thoughts. Seven helped him up and took him back home, where everyone was worried and asked them a handful of question. He didn’t answer any of them. Yoosung could only think about seeing those big green eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung meets the mermaid again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!!
> 
> Here comes a new chapter of the mermaid series. I hope you're liking it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

To say that I feel fascinated towards the human world is an understatement. Since I was little, I liked collecting all the things that fell into the sea and keeping them in caves I encountered in my way to come back there from time to time. It is true that with the passage of years, humans started throwing more dangerous things in the ocean, like plastic bags or sharp objects, but I protected my fellow creatures from them. I must admit I also swam close to boats and broke the nets which trapped the fish, much against my parent’s warning, but I had never been caught once.

Maybe that love towards the human world came from my mother. She knew some stories she told me when I was a child, but I certainly discovered what all was about when I separated from them and visited for the first time a sunken boat. It was amazing, just amazing, and I can’t even imagine how awesome it would have been before the water spoilt it. It was on one of my trips to the boat that I saw a shadow on the sea and knew a ship was close. I couldn’t help my curiosity and swam close to the surface. It was not the boat the fishermen used, but smaller and I could hear some voices talking and laughing. I took the risk of popping out my head and look carefully at the people that were on the boat. No one noticed me, fortunately, but I saw all of them. There was one in particular that caught my attention because of his bright red hair and the crystals he had on his face. I know human usually used them and they were called glasses, but I had never seen ones on a human before. He was talking to a blonde boy.

“And then they attract the sailors with their beautiful voice and drag them into the sea to eat them,” he was apparently talking about mermaids.

I chuckled. That was absurd, but the blonde one seemed to believe it, which made me smile tenderly. The red-haired boy was about to look in my direction when I startled and got into the water. I don’t think he saw me since I wasn’t pursued or disturbed in any way after that, though the image of the blonde boy remained in my head. He had looked innocent, unlike the humans depicted in the stories my father told me, and far from scary.

I swam to the sunken boat and took one of the suits that hung from one of the wardrobes in my favourite room. I chuckled as I took the sleeves of the jacket and pretended I danced with the blonde boy. But I was lacking something. I put on one of the dresses.

“Hi, dear human,” I foolishly greeted the suit. “Would you dance with me?”

I started dancing around the room as I laughed at my own foolishness.

“What’s your name?” I hesitated. “Oh, Emma!” I resolved, since it was a name I read once on the cover of a book my mother had taught me. “Nice to meet you! You can call me however you want to!”

I started to hum a melody and the fishes nearby approached me, dancing in circles with me. I swam to a bigger room. I could imagine it with all the lights on and a lot of humans dancing with us, the sound of a melody playing, maybe even violins. I had always wanted to hear a violin, so I liked imagining the melody. I closed my eyes. I could almost see it!! Suddenly, part of the ceiling of that room started cracking.

“Oh, no!” I exclaimed, and rushed out of it, still grabbing the suit as if it were him, the fishes following me quickly and we managed to go out just before it broke and fell on the floor. I pouted. That was my favourite room.

I undressed and decided to go to the surface, broken-hearted at my loss, and then I saw him. It was the same human I had seen barely hours before, and he seemed in trouble. I wanted to help him, but I didn’t know how without putting my life on risk. Nevertheless, he had looked so kind and good-hearted before, even a bit easy to scare... He suddenly sunk and I couldn’t help it anymore. I swam towards him as if my own life was in danger and lifted him to the surface, only to drag him as fast as I could to the shore.

The poor thing started to cough just when we reached the sand, spiting some water, and fell on his back, exhausted. I approached him and looked at his beautiful features, moving some locks of his hair away from his forehead. I chuckled. Why was him so adorable and handsome? He looked at me with his wide purple eyes and reached a hand towards me, which made me jump back, scared. Nevertheless, we talked for a while and he turned out to be more scared from me than I was from him. We arranged to meet the next day, and I felt I couldn’t wait.

I went to the boat and started looking for something to cover my breasts and I finally found what I was looking for. It was a long piece of cloth made of a soft fabric. I passed it behind my back, crossing it in front of me and tying it up behind my neck in a way that my breasts were completely covered. I looked at myself in the mirror of the room. I looked funny. I chuckled.

“Does this make me more human-like?”

I intertwined my fingers as I laughed, excited for tomorrow.

He met me at the same spot. I was so glad. He was there, and alone, and that was more I could have asked for. He got into the water with the biggest of smiles, swimming towards me.

“You came!” he exclaimed.

“Of course I did,” I chuckled. He was cute.

“Hi, hehe,” he shyly laughed.

“Hi.”

“I brought something,” he said. “Since you seemed so interested about my hairpins yesterday.”

My eyes sparkled in anticipation.

“What? What is it? What did you bring!?”

He chuckled and gave me an elastic bracelet. I widened my eyes.

“Is this a bracelet?” I asked, taking it and looking at it while tasting how much could it expand.

“It’s an elastic band!” Yoosung exclaimed. “People use it to tie up their hair.”

I let out a long “oooooh” of admiration.

“Can you out it on my hair for me?” I asked him.

“S-sure,” he replied, blushing. “Turn around.”

Yoosung wasn’t expecting to touch my hair and his hands even trembled a little as he caressed it, trying to take it all to put on the elastic band. It felt really good and I let out an involuntary sigh as I closed my eyes at the nice touch. I even felt a bit disappointed when he told me he was done.

“It’s a pony tail!” he exclaimed.

“Oh! How do I look?”

“P-pretty,” he blushed.

“Thank you,” I smiled. “I bet you would also look really good with one.”

“Icanputmyhaironaponytailtomorrowifyouwantto. Oh, God,” he whispered at a great speed and covered his blushing face with his hands.

I chuckled, though I couldn’t quite understand his reaction.

“Are you flustered?” I asked.

“Please, don’t tease me,” he whined.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to,” I giggled, though I really meant it. “Look at me. Please?” I smiled, and touched his shoulder with my index finger, trying to get his attention. He looked at me between his fingers. “That’s better,” I felt my grin widening.

He smiled too.

“Next time, I can bring you something too,” I said to change the subject.

“That would be nice,” he smiled. “I would like to know about the world of the mermaids.”

“Really?” I exclaimed. “I can tell you anything you want to know if you teach me things about the human world too!”

“That sounds really nice!”

“What do you want to know?” I asked him.

He hesitated.

“Everything!”

I laughed.

“Well, for example, mermaids don’t move with other mermen or mermaids, like humans do. They are raised by their parents and spend their life alone until they find a partner.”

“Sounds sad,” he frowned.

“I don’t know, I’m used to it,” I shrugged.

“Ha-have you found a partner already?” he asked, blushing and looking away from me.

For some reason, I blushed too.

“I haven’t,” I replied.

He looked at me again and smiled broadly.

“Really? I mean, it’s not a good thing, but... you know, I have a friend who says that all men are wolves, so you have to be careful, it’s only that!”

“Are you a wolf too?” I asked, genuinely intrigued.

“Me!?” he exclaimed, blushing and almost chocking with a wave. “I’m far from being a wolf.”

“And why are some men wolves?” I asked.

“He means that they can do bad things.”

“Why?”

“Well... Because they can’t control themselves,” he hesitated. “I think.”

“Can you control yourself?”

“O-of course!”

“Then I should be alright around you,” I smiled.

His face became so red I thought he was going to die right there and then.

“O-of course you should!! I-I can take care of you!! I’m a man too!!”

I didn’t know what was he talking about anymore, but I just nodded. He suddenly took one of my hands.

“Umi, I...”

“Yoosungieee!” We heard in the distance.

“I must go!” I exclaimed, scared.

He startled.

“Sure. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” I smiled. He was going to say something when I heard the voice getting closer. “See you tomorrow. I won’t forget bringing you something!”

And thus, I swam away wondering what he would have said had we have more time on our own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi wants to become a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to write! I've been busy these days, but fortunately I'll go back to uploading to my usual speed.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter <3

I waited for him the next day and the day after that. We would share stories about our world, though his were much funnier than mine, since there wasn’t many things about mermaids worth noting. I asked him what he had wanted to tell me that day, but he always blushed and changed the topic of conversation, so decided not to ask him anymore. The fourth day we met he seemed sad, so I did my best trying to cheer him up.

“Yoosung, look!” I exclaimed. “I brought you a strange seaweed!”

He smiled a little.

“It’s really strange indeed.”

“Are you okay?” I finally asked him, worried.

“I... I actually have to leave tomorrow.”

I felt my heart breaking at those words and the sorrow in his voice.

“What do you mean you have to leave?” I replied, trying to smile though my face reflected all my sadness.

“I have to go back to town,” he explained. “To school and my home.”

I thought for a while.

“When will I see you then?”

“I don’t know.”

I wanted to cry.

“Will you come tomorrow and say good bye?” I enquired.

“Sure,” he tried to smile.

I mimicked him.

“I have to go now,” he said.

“So soon?”

“Sorry,” he apologised before going away.

I sobbed, looking at him, for at that moment I didn’t know he was trying to hide his own tears.

“There must be a way,” I said to myself, swimming to my sunken boat, where I kept all the things Yoosung had given me, “to be able to be with him longer.” Then I realised. There _was_ a way. Something many had thought about doing, but no one had done. “The witch of the sea!” I exclaimed. “She must know how. Maybe she could even turn me into a human!”

I swam to the riff, far from hesitant, though I stopped when I approached the entrance to the cave, somehow scared.

“Come in, kid,” I heard a voice. “I won’t bite you like a shark, don’t be so shy.”

I entered the cave, cautious, and there she was: surrounded by large shelves filled by potions and books, was a light green-haired mermaid, the tail equally green, lying on a kind of couch with a book in her hands.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I...”

“Oh, where are my manners?” she said, swimming towards me. “It’s been such a long time since someone called on me, I’ve forgotten how to greet properly,” she offered me her hand even though mermaids didn’t usually greet each other shaking hands. “Nice to meet you, young lady. People know me as the witch of the sea.”

“I’m Umi,” I replied, shaking her hand.

“Umi? So, you have a name?” she chuckled. “I can see now what you’re going to ask from me,” she grinned mischievously. “You want to become a human!”

“I do!” I exclaimed. “Is is possible?”

“Of course it is, my love, but it won’t be free,” she chuckled, turning her back towards me. “Now, tell me. Is it love or friendship?”

“I...” I blushed. “I don’t know.”

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

“I see. I’ll give you a week, then,” she replied, taking a small bottle.

“A week?”

“The deal is this,” she said. “When you drink this, you’ll become a human for a whole week. Nevertheless,” she emphasised, coming close to me, “once that week is passed, you’ll come back to the sea and belong to me,” she smirked, taking my chin with her fingers and letting go off it. “For all eternity. Isn’t that fair? A week with your love in exchange with an eternity with the only person that could help you,” she laughed. I tried to speak, but she interrupted me before I could. “And in case you’re wondering how I am going to make sure that you come back and keep your part of the deal, I must inform you that if you don’t, you’ll die.”

“Die?” I exclaimed, alarmed.

“Do you need time to think about it, darling?” she smirked, probably knowing my answer.

“I don’t have time to think about it,” I replied, panicking. “I-I accept.”

Her smile widened.

“Good.”

The bottle got close to me as if dragged by a current as she said these words and I took it. I looked at her, who gave me an encouraging look, and opened it, drinking its content in a second. I widened my eyes in surprise as I felt my tail painfully dividing in two and repressed a scream. I felt my gills sink in my skin and just as I felt the need to breathe in as much air as I could, a quick current dragged me out of the cave to the surface as I heard the laugh of the witch of the sea fading in the distance, and I finally got to breathe there.

I tried to keep myself afloat, but I was cold, felt dumb and didn’t even know how to move my legs properly to swim, so soon enough I found myself fainting.

When I woke up, I was on the shore. I coughed, letting out the water that had entered my aching lungs and breathed in deeply again. I looked at myself. Oh, my. I had legs. I started to laugh, all fears and anxiety forgotten after I discovered I indeed possessed what I had always wanted to have, that I was what I had always wanted to be. I tried to move my feet and legs and it was so fun I couldn’t but let myself fall on the sand, laughing.

That’s when I heard it. Yoosung’s voice called my name and I turned around to see him rushing towards me, clumsily uttering an apology for leaving before so suddenly.

“Yoosung, look!” I exclaimed, happy, stretching up a foot.

He stopped and started at me, surprise all over his features.

“Umi! Are you a human?!”

“I am!!”

“Oh, my God!” he exclaimed, rushing towards me. “How can this be? Oooooh!!” he exclaimed suddenly, blushing deeply and covering his eyes. “Oh, put something on!”

He took off his t-shirt and made me put it on. That’s when I remembered human cannot see each other’s crotch, which made me feel extremely embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. I hadn’t realised!” I exclaimed, accepting his t-shirt willingly.

“I-it’s okay!”

I tried to stand, but my legs failed me miserably. Yoosung took me by the arm before I could fall flat on the sand, which I thanked, and helped me standing up and giving some steps taking me by the forearms. We were so close I couldn’t help but blushing, and I think he blushed too. I looked up to his face to discover it redder than a crab.

“First one foot and next the other,” he instructed me with a shy smile. “Like so. You’re doing great!” he encouraged me as I moved one foot.

I chuckled.

“I think we could spend eternity like this.”

“I-I can carry you if you want to!” he exclaimed, blushing more than was humanly possible, at which my face became red too.

“O-okay.”

He was going to turn to take me on his back, but I threw my arms on him before he could and he ended up carrying me like a princess, much for our embarrassment and delight.

I got scared when we arrived to the house and all those humans looked at me strangely.

“Who is she?” a tall black-haired man asked.

“I’m Umi,” I replied. “Please, don’t kidnap me.”

Yoosung chuckled, which made me relax instantly and smile.

“LOLOLOLOL!” exclaimed the red-haired boy I saw at the boat.

“Umi?” Zen asked. “Nice to meet you, princess. Excuse this jerk and his manners.”

I blushed. He had called me princess. Yoosung seemed to notice, though, because I felt his arms tighten around me, so I guessed it wasn’t a good thing to be called ‘princess.’ I didn’t know why, though. Yes, he was still carrying me.

“But Mr Han does have a point,” a woman said. “Who are you?”

“Sh-she got shipwrecked!” Yoosung exclaimed. “And so... I found her at the shore!”

“She got shipwrecked while naked?” the jerk narrowed his eyes. What’s a jerk anyway?

“What’s a jerk?” I asked Yoosung.

“He is a jerk,” Zen replied.

The red-haired boy didn’t stop laughing.

“Hi, jerk.”

“Don’t confuse the girl,” the jerk sighed.

“You shouldn’t call that other people!” Yoosung exclaimed. “It’s an insult.”

I blushed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I guess,” the man who is not a jerk because that’s an insult sighed.

“Summarising,” the woman ignored all of them. “You found a girl on the shore, naked, who got shipwrecked and I assume lost all her companions are there are no rests of the boat?”

“Seems believable for me,” the red-haired boy said.

Yoosung smiled, relieved.

“It’s what happened.”

“And she happens to be called ‘sea’ in Japanese?” the black-haired man asked.

“Yes!”

“And her hair is purple naturally or does she dye it?” the boy who had called me ‘princess’ asked, amused.

“It is natural,” I replied.

“It isn’t natural,” Yoosung exclaimed at the same time.

“How do you know it isn’t if you just met her?” the woman asked.

“LOOOOL!”

“I...” Yoosung hesitated.

“It’s okay, let her stay,” the black-haired man resolved. “Luciel, do a research on her and it should be alright.”

“LOL, I don’t think I’ll find much about her.”

“I’m Jumin Han, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

I shook hands with him.

“You probably know me, but I’m Zen,” the boy who insults people said, winking. “Anyway, Yoosung, why are you carrying her?” he asked, annoyed.

“Oh, that’s true, sorry!” Yoosung exclaimed, helping me on my feet.

They trembled a little, but I managed to stand. Yoosung looked at me, blushing. He would have never thought one of his t-shirt would serve as a dress to someone since he is too short, but apparently I was even shorter. He had those sparkling eyes that screamed ‘cute,’ but I was too engaged with the introductions to notice.

“I am Jaehee Kang, nice to meet you.”

“And I am god 707!” the red-haired man kissed my hand. “To serve humans and mermaids equally.”

I startled.

“Here you are with that mermaid thing again,” Zen rolled his eyes.

God 707 laughed.

“It’s the usual thing when you’re at the beach!” he exclaimed. “Isn’t it, Umi?”

“I guess,” I replied.

“Stop teasing her,” Yoosung frowned, standing before me.

“Do you prefer me to tease you?” he asked, playfully.

“Stop with all that already,” Jumin Han said. “Assistant Kang, call a shop to get some clothing for her. In the mean time, you should take a bath.”

My eyes sparkled. A human bath? For real?

“Sure!”

I was going to dress with human clothing. I was going to have a human bath. I was in a human house!! All this went beyond my wildest dreams! I grabbed Yoosung’s hand and he helped me to the bathroom.

“You’ll have to go on by yourself,” he blushed. “I can get Jaehee’s help if you need to.”

“Yoosung,” I called him before he went away. I supported my body on his shoulders and got on my tiptoes (oh, my God, I was getting on my tiptoes like a human) and placed a gentle kiss of his cheek. “Thank you.”

He looked at me, blushing deeply.

“Thank _you_! I mean! You’re welcome! I mean, there’s no problem,” he said, trying to lean on the doorframe, but almost falling. I laughed and he chuckled shyly. “I meant to do that, you know? So that you laughed, hehe. It was my intention all the time.”

I chuckled, though I couldn’t quite believe it.

“Well, see you down stairs. I mean, when you’re dressed and all that. Hehe. See you,” he closed the door after leaving the room.

I took off the t-shirt and sat on the tube as the water filled it, feeling warm and happy. Yoosung sat on the floor, covering his face with his hand, all blushing and shy. Having me with him was going to be awesome, but it would be the death of him if I acted like that. I didn’t know this, of course, I was only aware of my own attachment to him and the human world, which I intended to enjoy as much as possible during the week I had been given. What I didn’t know was that it was not going to be as easy and happy as I thought.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! I really hope you're liking it <3
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^

After the bath, Jaehee gave me some new clothes. I struggled to put on the breasts-concealer and noted down that I had to ask Yoosung later what was that for, since the dress already covered them. But that could be done later, since when I noticed Yoosung’s smile and blush when he saw me in my dress, I forgot everything, my mind only able to concentrate on the features I allowed myself to think I had made brighter.

“How do I look?” I asked, spinning around as I had done before in front of the mirror.

“Very pretty!” he exclaimed, blushing more.

I laughed and almost slipped when I did it again, but fortunately there was a couch on which I could fall. It was so fluffy and comfortable I felt I wouldn’t want to move from there never ever again. My stomach had other plans, as it expressed complaining out loud.

“Dinner should be ready soon,” Yoosung chuckled as my face heated up.

“Nice.”

Yoosung led me to the kitchen since I was quite curious about human food, but God 707 saw us, whispered something to Yoosung, who complained as he got into the kitchen, coming back again without letting me see the inside.

“Why don’t you wait in the living room and I bring you something?” he asked, alarmed and almost shouting.

“Sure,” I replied, suspicious.

God 707 grinned and guided me to the living room.

“Well, Umi, what are you going to do now onwards?” he asked me, apparently amused.

I frowned. I hadn’t thought about that.

“I don’t know. I know Yoosung’s going to town and I want to go with him. That’s why I...” I covered my mouth with my hands when I realised I was about to tell him I had become a human.

He laughed.

“That’s why you...”

“Never mind!”

“Well, you should go and live with Yoosung then,” he suggested. “Unless you prefer coming to my house since I actually have one spare room.”

“No way will she go with you or Yoosung,” Zen suddenly said, appearing behind 707. “I can trust Yoosung a bit more than you, but still, he is a man. She cannot stay with a man. She should stay with Jaehee.”

“I think we should find her relatives,” Jumin spoke up, appearing suddenly in the room with Jaehee. “They must be worried about her.”

“I have no relatives,” I said.

“She must return home,” Jaehee pointed out.

“Umi, here I brought some food!” Yoosung arrived in the middle of the conversation.

He looked at the scene in front of him. Zen looked pissed off, God 707, amused, and Jaehee and Jumin were quite serious.

“Don’t you think she should stay with Jaehee, Yoosung?” Zen asked.

“What are you talking about?” Yoosung replied, confused.

He actually hadn’t thought about it, assuming I had a home, which I of course didn’t, and reality suddenly hit him. He wanted to say I should stay with him, but of course he knew that was not the proper thing to do.

“What do you think we should do with her?” Jumin asked.

I pouted. I didn’t know I was going to be such a burden.

“I... what do you want?” Yoosung suddenly asked me.

I startled.

“I want to be with you,” I replied without hesitating.

God 707 let out a long ‘aaaaaaaaaaaw,’ Zen got mad, and Jaehee and Jumin asked a flustered and happy Yoosung if that was ok with him, who replied nodding effusively.

“Well, we should have dinner now that this is solved.”

I stood up, but Yoosung gasped and took my arm.

“I want to show you something,” he said, dragging me with him.

I pouted, hungry, but as he promised me I was going to like it, I followed him. And God if I liked it.

He took me to the beach, which made me a bit scared because I didn’t want him to return me to the sea, but when we sat on the sand I felt confident again. He gave me a sandwich, stating he had made it himself, and I begged him to teach me the next time, which he found almost as adorable as I found him making me sandwiches. Then I saw it. The sun was setting at the horizon and the sky turned of an orange and red colour I had often seen reflected on the water, but never so clearly.

“This is beautiful,” I whispered, taking Yoosung’s hand by instinct.

He gasped, surprised, but squeezed it with a big smile I couldn’t see, so focused as I was at the scene in front of me. We stood there in silence for some time, beholding the subtle way the sky changed its colours right in front of us. It was amazing. It was calming, warm despite the breeze and when it turned cold, Yoosung put his hoodie round my shoulders, which made me blush like crazy as I felt his scent so distinctively. Before I could realise what had happened, the sky had turned completely black and stars had started to appear.

“Oh, those are stars!” I exclaimed, pointing at them. “Can you see them, Yoosung?”

“Of course,” he chuckled, happy at my amazement.

I knew stars are night lights that stood on the sky near the moon, which is the mistress of the night, though I don’t know why. I never went to the surface during the night time, because it was dark and scary and it was more difficult to protect oneself from humans, but at that moment I had nothing to worry about. I had also seen the moon reflected in the water before. It was a bright shivering circle which looked like a silver stone.

“Where’s the moon?” I asked. Yoosung pointed at a curved line. “Don’t tease me, I know the moon is round,” I frowned.

“Oh, it changes with the passage of time,” he explained. “It goes from full to gibbous, quarter, crescent, new...”

“And what’s now?” I asked, my eyes sparkling.

“Crescent,” he smiled.

“It’s like a smile,” I chuckled.

“It is!”

Then, all of a sudden, it happened.

“A star has moved!” I exclaimed, standing up. “A star has moved!!”

“Oh, that’s a shooting star!” Yoosung exclaimed, standing up with me. “Look, there’s another there!” I was scared, but Yoosung seemed happy and excited, so I grew excited too. “You have to make a wish when you see one!” he explained, taking my hands.

“Really? Do they come true?”

“Of course!”

I started laughing out loud and gasping and exclaiming every time I saw one, too excited to make a wish and stop running around, searching for more falling stars even though Yoosung said it was not necessary to look for them.

“Umi, we should go back!” he exclaimed, trying to follow me as he prevented me from falling as I clumsily stumbled on the sand.

“Why? We are having so much fun!” I exclaimed.

“We need to get some sleep before our trip tomorrow,” he explained, trying to catch his breath as I stopped. “Aren’t you tired?”

I was, but I just didn’t want this night to end.

“I’m sorry,” I said, shyly. “You must be used to see stars and this is only boring to you.”

“It isn’t!” he exclaimed. “Actually, where I live there’s a lot of artificial light so stars cannot be seen as clearly as here, so I really like it too.”

“Really?” I smiled. “Were you having fun?” He nodded, blushing and grinning. I laughed. “Ok, let’s go back.”

We held hands as if it was just the more natural thing to do and headed to Jumin’s house. When we arrived, Zen gave us a suspicious look. Jumin had already had a room prepared for me, which I thanked, and when I jumped on the bed I discovered that the couch was uncomfortable compared to this thing created in Heaven and I decided that I wouldn’t move from this piece of wonder called bed.

“Do you have one in your house too?” I asked Yoosung.

“I do,” he chuckled. “Everybody owns one. But mine is not half as comfortable as this one.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for a more comfortable thing to exist!” I exclaimed. “Lie with me,” I asked him to make him understand my point.

He complied and said the one in the room Jumin gave him was as comfortable as this one. As I didn’t believe him, he took me there. He was right. Seven, that’s how Yoosung called him, said that his was even better, and so we rushed there to try it, but it was as comfortable as ours.

“I bet Jumin’s is more comfortable,” he smirked.

We rushed to the poor man’s room and jumped on his bed at the same time. It was not more comfortable, but bigger, and Seven started to tickle us while we were still on the bed when I pointed this out, saying I was wrong. We were laughing and begging him to stop. I had never had more fun in my life. Tears were rolling down my eyes from all the laughter and when Yoosung saw it he tried to protect me with his body. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face as he lied in all fours on me. We were blushing like crazy for a small moment before Seven attacked Yoosung, who told me to escape, but I got to tickle Seven, who freed Yoosung to try to stop me, but that only made the latter tickle him too. That’s when Jumin entered, and though I thought he was going to join us, seen that we were having so much fun, he gave us a sour look.

“What are you doing on my bed?” he asked, sighing.

“Your bed is more comfortable!” Seven accused him.

“No!!!” I exclaimed. “I tell you it’s only bigger!!”

Yoosung got off the bed and apologised as Seven and I still argued about it. Suddenly, Seven stood still his eyes widening and almost turning into hearts.

“I think I just heard Elly!”

“What’s Elly?” I asked Yoosung.

I got afraid when Seven jumped off the bed and Jumin became pale. Was Elly something bad?

“Eeer... she’s a cat,” he said, following Jumin and Seven to the other room with me.

Suddenly, two men in black captured Seven, making me gasp and cling to Yoosung, scared.

“What’s a cat?” I asked, terrified.

Jumin entered the room and went out of it with the most beautiful and fluffy creature I’ve ever seen.

“That’s a cat,” he pointed out.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out of it. I was shocked. In a good sense, though.

“It’s as strange as unfortunate you didn’t get to know cats until now,” Jumin said. “This is Elizabeth 3rd. Elizabeth, this is Umi.”

“Elly!!” Seven exclaimed.

“And who are those men?” I asked.

“They are in charge of protecting Elizabeth 3rd from Luciel.”

“Why?”

“Because otherwise he would harass her.”

“I only love her!” Seven exclaimed.

“Hi, Elizabeth,” Yoosung petted her hair.

So jealous.

“You can try too,” Jumin said.

“Thank you!” my eyes started to sparkle as I reached out a hand to pet her delicate head as if she were the most fragile being in this world. She made a sound that melted my heart.

“She likes you,” Jumin smiled.

“Of course she does,” Yoosung whispered, blushing and smiling without thinking I was going to hear him.

But I did and my heart raced like crazy.

I went to sleep after Yoosung showed me how to brush my teeth and where to pee as we both blushed as we wanted to kill ourselves, but I needed to know, and Jumin told me to change my clothes into my nightgown. I jumped on the bed, far from tired, excited for all the things to come, grinning like crazy. That’s until the storm started. I had never heard a thunder so clearly and it made me jump on the bed, grabbing the bed sheet. When the second one stroke, I jumped off it and ran to Yoosung’s room, banging the door open, which made him let out a yell.

“Yoosung, help me,” I sobbed.

He got off the bed and walked towards me slowly. That’s until we heard the third thunder and we jumped into each other arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Do you want to sleep here?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

We both got to the bed, not even bothering to close the door, and embracing the other as if our life was on the line, gasping with every thunder until we finally fell asleep from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi goes to live with Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 5 :3 I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

I woke up to see a pair of golden eyes looking at me behind some glasses. I was going to gasp in surprise when Seven put his hand on my mouth and did a gesture for me to be quiet. I started to grow conscious of my surroundings, and that’s when I felt Yoosung’s arm round my waist and his chest stuck to my back. My face started heating up at my realisation and I turned carefully not to wake him up and looked at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I was going to caress his cheek when lots of water started to fall on us. I gasped in surprise as I sat up, and so did Yoosung, completely awake now. Seven was laughing at us, bucket in hand.

“Good morning!” he exclaimed.

“Seven!!” Yoosung yelled at him, throwing him his pillow.

He looked at me and gasped, as if he had forgotten he had gone to sleep with me last night. He hadn’t forgotten, he just thought it had been a dream. He looked down at me and suddenly blushed. I followed his stare and realised the water had made my breasts-concealer visible through my clothing. Maybe that was its function. To prevent breasts from being seen if somebody threw water at you.

“Are you alright?” Yoosung asked. I nodded. “Seven, go and give her a towel, you asshole!!!”

Seven ran away and Yoosung started following him. I was freezing. Was this a human thing? I didn’t think so since Yoosung seemed mad at Seven. I went out of the room and found Zen down the corridor.

“Oh, my God, what happened to you?” he asked me.

“Seven woke us with a bucket.”

He looked down at me and blushed, like Yoosung did.

“Us? Nevermind, put something on first,” he said. “I’ll scold Seven.”

“Yoosung is scolding him already,” I smiled.

“Yoosung is too soft and always ends up playing around with him.”

I wanted to play around too, but I didn’t say it because everyone seemed mad at Seven and I know you shouldn’t encourage bad habits.

“Is throwing water at people to wake them up a bad habit?” I asked, just to make sure.

“It is,” Zen chuckled. “You’re so cute, princess.”

“Thank you,” I blushed.

I heard Yoosung and Seven’s yells approaching.

“Yoosung, ruuuun!!!” Seven exclaimed.

“It was not my fault!!!”

Seven had Elizabeth 3rd in his hands and the two men in black were persecuting them. I could see Seven laughing and Yoosung pouting in fear, so I decided to help them. After my friends passed next to me and before Zen could realise what I was doing, I stood in front of the men in black with my arms extended to my sides. Jumin appeared behind them. The three of them stopped and looked at me, puzzled. And I started to run.

“Umi, you’re amazing!!” Seven laughed. “You got us some time!!”

“Umi!!” Yoosung exclaimed, stopping stretching his hand for me to catch it and run together.

They got us. Yoosung and I were scolded and Seven sent home. He declared it had been worth it. Yoosung looked as if he was about to cry as they scolded us, so I held his hand the whole time until they let us go.

We had breakfast, and I loved tea. I asked them to give me more, which became a problem when we started heading home since I couldn’t stop going to the bathroom. Fortunately, Yoosung and I took the train, since if we had gone by car with Jumin Han and Jaehee, or by bike like Zen we would have had to stop hundreds of times. Yoosung wouldn’t stop laughing at me when I got up to go, but stopped when he noticed it embarrassed me.

We finally got to Yoosung’s house. I looked around, still holding the bag with the things Jumin had given me, and rushed to the sofa to try it. It was certainly more uncomfortable than Jumin’s, but it still was nice. I looked at Yoosung, smiling, and he blushed, avoiding my gaze and scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry this house is not as big and pretty as Jumin’s. I guess you’re a bit disappointed.”

“I’m not!” I rushed towards him and took his hands. “I really like it,” I smiled. “I like that it’s small so that I don’t have to walk that much to go from one place from another and risk tripping on the way,” we chuckled. “Besides, it has your scent and I think that’s nice.”

“Eh?”

He was blushing like crazy. I realised what I had said and started blushing like crazy. We stood there for a while, our face competing with Seven’s hair.

“Letmeshowyoumyroom,” he said.

I chuckled and followed him, still holding his hand.

Yoosung returned to his classes. I would see him to the building and let him there. He would always blush and turn lots of times to look at me, still waving goodbye as he approached the building. He liked it when his friends in school asked him if we were dating.

While Yoosung was at school I decided I was going to make the best of my time in the human world, planning to see all the interesting things they had. I went to parks and saw the trees, the birds, dogs, cats and squirrels. And there was also a lake with ducks. I walked down the streets and saw the houses and lamplights. Lamplights are so cool. Once, Jaehee took me to a library, which is a place in which you can read books and take them home, but you have to take care of them because you have to give them back. I chose a book titled _Emma_ but I still had to ask Jaehee to help me reading it. It was beautiful.

Some afternoons, we went to Seven’s house to play videogames, which are images you can control and appear on a screen, but I didn’t like them because they were too difficult for me to play. What I did like was listening to the music. The first time I heard music, I started crying, so Yoosung looked at me panicking and embraced me, not knowing what to do. But when he did, I cried more, because I was listening to a beautiful sound as a beautiful person embraced me, and it was too overwhelming.

The evenings were quiet and calm. I liked lying on the couch, my head on Yoosung’s lap, as he told me what he had done that day in school, which I thought was fascinating. They listened to a professor, who is a person who knows a lot, and take notes of what he said. I decided I wanted to become a professor one day because it must be super cool that people write down what you say, but then I remembered I didn’t have much time left in the human world and became somehow sad. But I cheered up again when Yoosung told me he had answered to a question a professor had made. He must be super clever to be able to explain something to a professor.

“He actually knew the answer,” he explained, blushing, when I told him so, “but wanted to make sure if I knew.”

“Why?”

“To know if I am prepared for the exam.”

“What’s an exam?”

He explained it was a set of question which he had to answer to pass the subjects and become a vet. Then he explained what subjects and a vet were. It was fascinating.

When Zen learned about my taste for music, he invited me to one of his musicals. Yoosung had to buy the entrance himself, though he didn’t tell me.

It was fascinating. I enjoyed every second of it and I decided musicals were my favourite thing in the human world after Yoosung and Seven. Afterwards, Zen took us to a fancy place to have dinner, which was great, though Yoosung and he spend a lot of time at the beginning of the meal on their phones, sharing some glances from time to time.

Yoosung bought a small tank with two fishes to make me feel more at home, at which I blushed, finding it endearing.

“You don’t have music down the ocean?” Yoosung asked one day.

“Not like you do,” I replied. “We have songs that we sing ourselves, but all of them serve for certain purposes. We don’t use language, but melodies,” I explained. “Some mermaids can’t talk. I can because my parents taught me how, but I heard some of them only communicate through music, and I’ve encountered them too. Personally, I think language is better since you can express more things with it. Songs are too practical. Language makes you understand more things and know them, for without it one could not conceive them. It’s bad in a sense, since it makes you know about things like property, and thus robbery and other crimes, for example, but it’s also good since I can name my feelings. With songs I could only express things like sadness, happiness and desire to procreate.”

Yoosung blushed.

“So you think the word came before the concept?”

“I don’t know in your world, but in mine I certainly think so. We don’t own any property as such, to continue with my previous example, but it’s true that if someone ever took some of the things I had kept in the boats I frequented I would have felt offended, since I think those things are mine in a way.”

“But that’s because you have a certain feeling of attachment to them,” he replied.

“It could be, but then I would only feel sad for losing them, not offended.”

He thought for a while.

“Can you talk to fish?” he asked.

“I do,” I smirked.

“Really?” he exclaimed, surprise.

“Yes! Oh, what do you say?” I said, putting my ear on the glass of the tank. “What? You’re saying that Yoosung should give me his dessert today?”

“You silly!” he threw a cushion towards me, which I caught, chuckling.

“I can’t talk with fishes, but I can use a song to attract them.”

“For real?!” he asked.

“Indeed! Look.”

I started to sing, putting the tip of my finger in the water and the fish started following it as I moved it.

“Awesome,” he whispered, coming closer to me to see it better. I blushed. He was so close. “Can you sing some other thing?”

The first thing that came to my mind was my pairing song. That’s the only song which varies depending on the mermaid, and only the person you belong with will feel attracted to it. I started singing it without thinking too much, and at that moment Yoosung’s eyes darkened. He seemed on a trance. He leaned closer to me, his hand on my cheek, closing his eyes. I close mine.

_I don’t want it to happen this way_ , I realised.

I stopped singing and opened my eyes, and he did so too. We looked at each other for some time and he moved back, blushing and apologising. I was disappointed. I wanted to kiss him, but not when he was hypnotised by my song. I don’t know. Maybe I should have let him. I just wanted to cry and ask him to love me already.

I was falling for him. He was just too sweet. He would sleep on the couch, leaving me his bed, and made me breakfast every day. I tried to cook dinner too, but the first time I did it got burned. He ate it anyway, declaring that it was delicious taking into account that it was my first time cooking on my own all over the dinner. I cried quite a lot, but smiled at his words and his own grin. It was quite embarrassing, but I cooked again for him because he seemed to love the idea. Nevertheless, we agreed that we preferred doing it together.

The fourth day it happened.

I was lying on the couch reading a book, as usual, and Yoosung was studying beside me. I scratched my leg and noticed something strange on it.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” I said, and Yoosung only nodded.

I lifted my skirt and saw scales forming at random places all over my legs. I held back a gasp. Immediately, I brought a hand to my neck and noticed the gills starting to arise from the sides. I looked at myself on the mirror and saw my hair had started to turn white on the roots. I started sobbing uncontrollably and sat on the toilet, hating every inch of my legs and neck, scratching the scales as the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

“Auch,” I gasped when one of them started to bleed at my scratching.

“Hey, Seven!” I heard Yoosung on the living-room.

“Hey, hey,” he replied. “Where’s our princess of the sea?” he asked.

“In the bathroom. I’m going to leave this in the kitchen, wait for her at the living room.”

Nevertheless, I heard him knocking at my door. I sobbed and apparently he heard me, for he opened the door and closed it behind him, approaching me.

“Let me see,” he said, serious, as I tried to hide my scales and gills.

He bit his lower lip and looked at me, worried, when he saw the changes in my body. Then he embraced me, soothing me rubbing my back as I cried on his chest.

“We’ll find a way to fix this, we’ll find a way,” he kept on saying.

 I nodded, wanting to believe it.

I resolved to put on a long skirt and let my hair fall on the sides of my neck to conceal the scales and gills.

The next day I found Yoosung humming on a mood on his couch with his phone.

“Good morning,” I smiled, rubbing my eyes.

“Good morning,” he grinned, his mood lightening when he saw me.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

He made a complaining sound.

“There’s this party the RFA has organised,” Yoosung explained. I knew the RFA were the friends I met at the beach. “And there’s a ball, and everyone seems to have a partner except for me, of course,” he sighed. “I don’t even know why I try.”

I swallowed.

“Have you asked everyone you wanted to go with?” I asked.

“Eh? No. Not really,” he blushed, looking down.

What I didn’t know was that he hadn’t had anyone. He had waited for me to enter the living room and make those complaining sound that prompted my curious nature to ask him what he was up to. But as I didn’t know I was somehow disappointed he hadn’t ask me.

“You should ask, then, if there’s someone else you want to go with,” I advised him, biting my lower lip, expectant.

He looked up at me, blushing, and looked to his phone again.

“Actually...” he hesitated.

“Yes?”

“I don’t know if you want to go? Maybe?” he looked up at me.

“I do!” I exclaimed. “I would love to see a ball!”

“And would you mind too much being my partner?” he had his eyes watery already, probably expecting a rejection.

“I would love to go as your partner!” I exclaimed.

“Really?!” his face light up. “Are you sure? Zen dances better, and Seven is funnier, and...”

“But I want to go with you,” I interrupted him.

“Oh,” he blushed. “Oh. Oh! Cool!” he smiled widely. “Super cool!”

“Yes, super cool!” I exclaimed, taking his hand.

“Do you want to practice?” he asked, standing up.

“I do!”

We danced all over the room, stepping on the other with no music, but I loved it. It was just like I imagined.

“I’m going to a ball! I’m going to ball!” I exclaimed, excited. “And with you!”

Yoosung blushed, smiling uncontrollably and chuckling.

“I’m really excited too,” he said. “Jumin already has a dress for you.”

“Does he?” I exclaimed, surprised.

“Yes,” he smiled. “He knew you were going to say yes.”

I blushed. Had he wanted to ask me all this time? I just hoped the dress was long, since my legs were almost completely covered by scales. I knew Yoosung looked at my hair from time to time, probably wondering if I was alright, but too embarrassed to ask. I hadn’t told him. I didn’t want him to know. Seven knew and he said he was ready to take me to the beach in two days, which I thanked. I didn’t want Yoosung to know. I just wanted to enjoy of his bright company as long as I could. He was like the reflection of the moon on the sea. Like a ray of sun that entered the water to illuminate the wonderful world that was hidden in the abandoned boats. Like the brightest star. I wanted to enjoy that light as long as I was allowed to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a shortish chapter! I hope you still like it, though.
> 
> There are not many chapters left, but I've already thought about another story, our dear Vanderwood being the protagonist this time, so, please, look forward to it ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

I received Jumin’s dress the next day. It was beautiful. It adjusted to my body in its upper part and loosened under my breasts. He also gave me purple beautiful shoes with a heel which I thanked wasn’t too high. I went out of my room, nervous, hoping Yoosung would like the dress on me. He blushed and widened his eyes when he saw me, but I almost didn’t notice, only able to think about how handsome he looked in his suit.

“You look beautiful,” he said.

“You look so handsome,” I said at the same time.

We looked at each other, blushing even more, but chuckling. He offered me his hand, excited, and I took it, almost thankful that I could hold on to him, and went to the ball.

It was beautiful. It took place on a garden charmingly illuminated with candle lights and lanterns. There were so many people I didn’t know, but all of them looked so smart and elegant in their dresses and suits.

“Seven! You look amazing!!” I exclaimed when I saw him.

He blushed lightly.

“Thank you,” he smiled. “You too. Did you like the dress?” he asked.

“I did! I have to thank Jumin,” I said, turning to look for him.

“Go, princess of the sea!”

I took Yoosung’s hand and ran around with him, earning some glances from the rest of the guests, but we couldn’t care less. We were happy.

Finally, the ball started. I was sitting down at one of the tables, chatting with Jaehee when the music started playing, so I was going to look for Yoosung, but before I could stand up, he was already standing in front of me, stretching out his hand to me, blushing and smiling broadly. I took it, grinning back at him, and we went to the dance floor.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” we suddenly heard Seven’s voice on the speakers. “Before the ball starts, let’s light things up a bit!”

I heard an explosion and hugged Yoosung, scared, but when I heard the excited sounds people were making, I looked up at the sky. Shiny lights were exploding into a thousand of sparkles in the night sky, filling everything with colour and light.

“This is amazing!” I exclaimed.

Yoosung held me tight.

“It is.”

“What are those lights?” I asked.

“Fireworks,” he replied.

I looked at him. He was smiling, the softer and most loving expression on his eyes, his glance directed towards my own, and I felt a knot in my throat from all the emotion. I couldn’t think about the fact that I had less than 24 hours left with him. I couldn’t think about all those guests around us, about the RFA, about the breeze that made the skin in my arms react in goosebumps. I couldn’t think about the scales in my legs, the gills in my neck and my hair, almost completely white already. I could only see or think of Yoosung, the light that made wonders in his features, his shinning eyes, and the fact that he was smiling, looking and thinking about me. I saw his glance shifting from my eyes to my lips and we were starting to shorten the distance between us when we heard the music playing and the couples around us started to move, one of them hitting Yoosung’s shoulder, breaking the magic and leaving us unkissed.

We chuckled awkwardly, but soon recovered from our embarrassment and started to dance at the rhythm of the music. We had spent all day practising in Yoosung’s room, but it seemed it was not enough, since we were clumsy and didn’t move as gracefully as other couples on the dance floor. Nevertheless, I was having the time of my life. Dancing with Yoosung was cute and fun and we couldn’t stop laughing, even when I surrendered to the evidence that we wouldn’t be able to make it right and just started to hug him, happy to be with him. He span me around with the last notes of the song, making me laugh, and let me on the floor again, carefully. I looked up at him and felt my chest overwhelmed with love.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, blushing. “Please, I really want to kiss you.”

“Yes,” I replied, embarrassed.

He put carefully a hand on my cheek and leaned closer to my face. The clock struck 12. Just when our lips were about to touch, I felt my legs giving in and almost fell, if it wasn’t because Yoosung held me, worry painted on his face. I looked down and lifted my dress, uncovering my tail. I felt breathless. It was difficult to breathe and my skin hurt, feeling it could break at any minute. I tried to speak, but my voice failed me, my throat too dry to produce any sound. Yoosung took me in his arms and rushed towards the RFA for help. Seven saw us and approached Yoosung, stopping when he was closer, looking at me, distressed.

“Already?” he whispered.

“Did you know about this?” Yoosung asked, his voice cracking. “W-what can we do?”

“Take her to my car, quickly,” Seven replied, leading us to his car and opening it for us to sit on the back seat.

“What’s happening?” Yoosung asked as Seven started to ride.

“She made a deal with the witch of the sea,” Seven replied. “Her freedom in exchange of being a human for a week.”

“Her freedom?”

“She must go back to the sea now or she’ll die,” Seven said.

Yoosung’s grasp on me tightened and I felt tears falling on my face. I looked up to him. I wanted to tell him not to cry, that I was going to be fine, but I couldn’t speak, so I put a hand on his cheek gently and smiled.

“I’m mad at you,” Yoosung said and my smiled dropped. “And at you too, Seven, for not telling.”

“I’m...” Seven started to say, his voice failing.

“Please, be safe,” Yoosung whispered, embracing me and hiding his face on my neck.

It seemed it had taken an eternity to arrive to the beach, and too little at the same time. Yoosung carried me to the sea, followed by Seven, and left me in the water with the utmost care. I felt my body refreshing and my gills opening and I could finally breathe better. I stretched my hand to caress Yoosung’s cheek and was going to tell him I loved him when I felt a current like the one that had taken me up to the surface when I turned into a mermaid, this time dragging me down to the sea and I let out a cry as Yoosung disappeared from my sight and I was surrounded by cold and dark water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update T^T I've been lacking motivation lately, but I hope I'll go back to a faster path!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter :3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

My eyes hurt from crying at a corner of the cave of the witch of the sea. She looked at me, discontent written all over her face, her gaze flying back to the book she was reading when our eyes met. I stood, tired of crying and swam round the cave with no purpose. I took one of the books, completely spoilt by the water and left it on the shelf again. Then I saw a crystal ball and touched it. Suddenly, an image started to display on its surface. A small girl with short blonde hair was crying on the shore when a merman went towards her, offering his hand. The girl took it.

“You shouldn’t spy other people’s memories, you know?” I heard the witch behind me.

I startled, turning around in fear, and saw her close to me, her face serious.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

She glanced at me and went back to her seat. I looked at her. Was she that human child? Was she just feeling... lonely?

 

Seven and Yoosung were sitting on the former’s car, clueless about what to do.

“I’m sorry,” Seven suddenly spoke up, his voice cracking. “This is all my fault. I should have done something about it,” Yoosung looked up and saw him drying his tears, lifting up his glasses. “I’m sorry.”

“This is not your fault!” Yoosung exclaimed, embracing his friend. “I’m sorry I told you I was mad at you, I... I was mad at myself for being so useless!”

They embraced each other for a while, trying to look for a way to bring me back, and suddenly Seven smirked.

“I have an idea,” he said.

They called Jumin, asking him for the keys to his house of the beach. He sent someone to give it to them (and look after them to make sure they didn’t burn the house to ashes), after they told him I needed help. There, Seven took his computer and started working on something as Yoosung made some dinner as requested. Half an hour later, Seven put up his arms, victorious.

“What have you done?” Yoosung asked, trying to look at the screen of the hacker’s computer.

“It’s a surprise,” he playfully replied.

He changed the subject, turning to the dinner, which they finished before, suddenly, someone rand the doorbell.

“That’s for me,” Seven grinned. “Come and help me.”

There were two heavy boxes and a man on the entrance door, who helped them entering the order. Yoosung looked at the boxes, suspicious, but eager to do anything to come back to me. He opened the boxes and saw the necessary items to go scuba diving and Seven smirked.

“We’re going to pay a visit to some witch.”

 

At that moment, I was going back to the witch’s cave from an errand. The witch of the sea had ordered me to get some food, and I took the chance to go to the surface and look for any signs of Yoosung and Seven, but there were none. I knew the witch could see whatever happened in the sea thanks to her magic, but I didn’t mind. She shouldn’t be that angry when she hadn’t dragged me back to the cave.

I asked myself what could have happened to her. If what the ball showed me was right, she must have been a human who turned into a mermaid. But, where was the merman of the vision?

“You look thoughtful,” she said when I arrived to the cave.

“I...”

“Don’t think about it too much,” she interrupted me. “It’s an old memory from the past.”

“What happened?” I asked.

“Why do you want to know?” she replied, narrowing her eyes.

“If I’m going to spend eternity with you, at least I want to know you,” I answered, feeling distressed.

She smirked.

“We have some visitors,” she said, swimming to the entrance of the cave, her expression never faltering.

I followed her, confused and worried, and froze when I saw at the entrance of the cave Yoosung and Seven in some weird suits. Yoosung widened his eyes when he saw me and I swam straight to his arms, embracing him.

“What do we have here? Two angry kittens that come to rescue their little fish,” she laughed. “The water is mine, innocent fools, and you cannot take her. We made a deal.”

I looked away from Yoosung, embarrassed, but he strengthened his embrace.

“What do you want?” he asked the witch of the sea, taking out of his mouth a strange device.

“Oh, little boy,” she looked at him. “A living being is not something so easy to trade with, or exchange. I thought your human laws prohibited it?” she laughed.

“Witch of the sea,” Seven suddenly spoke up. “I have an offer you can’t refuse.”

Her eyes sparkled in curiosity.

“What is it?” she asked.

“You free her and take me,” he said.

“No!” I exclaimed, swimming towards him, but the witch trapped me in a current which wouldn’t let me reach him and made it difficult for me to speak.

“Why would I exchange you for the girl?” she asked in a bored tone, but the curiosity of his eyes betrayed her.

“Because I’m a human too,” Seven smiled.

She narrowed her eyes.

“What do you know about me?”

“Don’t you want to find out?” he asked.

The mermaid laughed.

“Let’s sign the deal in the human way!” she exclaimed, stretching out her hand.

“Seven, no!”  Yoosung tried to stop him, but was dragged back by a current.

When he took her hand, his clothing broke and a tail and gills instantly appeared in his body. The current that prevented me from moving stopped at the same time and I felt my tail disappear and my gills too. I closed my eyes, suddenly uncomfortable at opening them under the water and started to feel the need for air.

“Yoosung, she’s going to try to breathe!” Seven exclaimed.

Yoosung pinched my nose and grabbed the strange thing he had on his mouth and put it on mine just at the same time that I was going to take a deep breath.

“Run away before she drowns!” Seven exclaimed, and Yoosung dragged me up to the surface, leaving Seven behind.

He took me to the shore, but I tried to free from his arms around me.

“Seven!” I yelled, trying to go back to the water. “Seven!!”

“Umi, no! You’re going to drown!”

I felt weak at the sudden change in my body, so Yoosung got to take me to the shore as I cried and called Seven. He wrapped me in a towel and took me in his arms, taking me back to Jumin’s beach house.

I got in the shower automatically and put on some clothing, only thinking about Seven, and Yoosung’s face of distress when he saw his friend turning into a merman. This was my fault. This was all my fault. If I hadn’t been so selfish as to turn into a human without thinking about the impression and attachment others could feel for me... I hated myself. I was sure Yoosung hated me too. All I wanted to do was having Seven back to us.

I let myself fall on a corner of the room Jumin gave me the night I spent here and embraced my knees, sobbing. I heard Yoosung’s hoarse voice, he had most probably been crying too, calling me, but I didn’t answer. I didn’t want to answer.

“Umi,” he said in a soft voice, approaching me. “Are you alright?”

“Are you?” I asked.

Silence.

“I’m sorry,” I cried. “I’m so, so sorry,” I buried my face between my knees again and suddenly felt Yoosung embracing me.

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is! If I hadn’t been so selfish as...”

“Please, don’t!” he suddenly exclaimed, and I looked up at him. “Don’t regret turning into a human, because the happy memories of the week we spent together are the only thing keeping me sane right now.”

“Don’t you hate me?” I asked, fearing his answer.

“No!” he exclaimed, embracing me again. “It’s not your fault. In fact, I should have done what Seven did and...”

“No!” it was my turn to exclaim. “I don’t want to lose you.”

We stood silent for a while, the sound of our breathing the only thing to be heard.

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Yoosung said. “And I don’t want to lose Seven.”

“Me neither.”

He looked at me.

“Can we rescue him?” he asked.

“I-I don’t know,” I replied, honestly.

“If we found something in the deal you two made that wasn’t right, maybe we could invalidate it,” Yoosung said, thoughtful.

“The time!” I exclaimed. “She gave me a week, but demanded me some hours earlier,” Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise. “I was turned a human at noon, but I was turned back into a mermaid at midnight.”

“That’s true!”

“Maybe we could invalidate the deal, or at least get more time.”

“You’re a genius!”

“You gave me the idea!” I chuckled.

Finally. There it was. His bright smile.

“When we take him back, we’ll buy lots of HBC for him and Dr Pepper, to compensate.”

“And we can also take him to see some musicals!”

“And y-you could be my girlfriend!”

“Yes! Eh?” I looked at him, confused, wondering if I had heard it right. “What do you mean?”

He was a stuttering, blushing mess.

“I mean,” he repeated. “You could be my girlfriend when we rescue Seven. If you want to.”

“I-I would love to!” I replied, blushing, taking his hands.

He smiled widely.

“For real?”

“For real!”

I embraced him, and he hugged me back, spinning me round the room as he did while we danced. He put me carefully on the floor and looked at me, serious and blushing. His gaze wandered once again to my lips, and I found myself staring too. He started to close the distance between us, and I did so too, and then our noses collapsed.

“Oh, my God, I’m sorry!” Yoosung covered his face with his hands, and I laughed. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you! It’s okay!”

“I’m so embarrassed.”

I took his hands and made him look at me. He was blushing deeply and his eyes were watery. I smiled. I had really fallen for him. I got on my tiptoes and looked up at him, closing my eyes, and finally kissing his lips gently and softly, gesture which he welcomed kissing me back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter! I'm not sure if I'm convinced with how it turned out, so some constructive criticism would be appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it <3

The witch of the sea was looking suspiciously at Seven from her seat, her slender fingers playing absentmindedly with a lock of her green hair. He was getting used to having a tail and appeared excited as he swam throughout the cavern, getting familiarised with it. He discovered the dress he had bought Umi and felt a bittersweet sensation. He knew when he saw and got it that it was going to look beautiful on her, and he had been right, though at the last moment he had felt embarrassed and told her and Yoosung it was Jumin who bought it and begged him to tell them so.

His gaze settled on the witch of the sea, who looked away from him, apparently annoyed.

“So, once again, what do you know about me?” she asked.

“Pretty much everything,” he replied.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

“Why?”

“Oh, because I’m god 707!” he replied.

 “Idiot,” she said, letting out a bitter chuckle.

“I know you were a human girl who got lost,” he started. The witch of the sea glanced at him, with a serious expression. “A merman saw you when you were crying on the shore and offered you to go with him. You were feeling lonely, and were innocent and scared, so you accepted. He found his soul-mate some years afterwards and left you in this cave, where you’ve been waiting for him since. Am I right?” he asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already.

“Why do you know all that?”

“It’s written.”

“Where?”

“In the tables of the world,” he chuckled. The mermaid looked at him, angry. “When you were left alone, you learnt magic and how to make potions in the books your merman had left behind, and so some mermen visited you seeking your help, which you rendered hoping they would stay. But no one would stay with a mermaid that cannot sing.”

“Enough!” the mermaid exclaimed, covering her ears with her hands.

“But there’s more!” he resumed. “You discovered a potion which linked the souls of the one who made it and the one who drank it...”

“And I gave it to that girl and our souls were linked until you appeared and offered an exchange!” she finished his sentence, distressed. “Satisfied?”

“Are you?”

“What?” she asked, looking at him again.

“Are you satisfied?”

She looked at him, puzzled. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You are a human. In contrast with mermen, most humans need some company and people around them. I know what it is to feel lonely,” Seven gave her a sad smile. “And I know what it means to lose your family, and to think you don’t deserve to be loved. But I also know some people that will accept you and your fears of abandonment and fill your loneliness,” he smiled.

“Why are you saying all this?” she replied.

“Don’t you want to come back to the human world?” he stretched out his hand. “With me?”

She stared at him and was going to give him her hand when she suddenly stopped.

“Why are you doing this?”

She was suspicious. She feared loneliness, abandonment. But she really wanted his answer to satisfy her. She really wanted to go with him.

“We knew each other in another world,” Seven smiled. “And we’ve been best friends since. Will you take my hand, MC?”

She took it and as they rose to the surface hand in hand the magic of the witch turned them human again.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror the next day and discovered that my hair and eyes were both brown now. I just hoped Yoosung still liked them. Then, I remembered the kiss we had shared the night before, my cheeks becoming hot and crimson. Yes, he must have liked me. I shook my head trying to calm down and walked to the kitchen, where I found Yoosung cooking some pancakes.

“Good morning,” I said, willing to eat all that food to be ready to go to the witch of the sea.

“Good morning,” Yoosung gave me a small smile and blushed.

We ate in silence, nervous for the task we had to undertake and went to the beach right after finishing it, but eager to convince the witch of the sea to release Seven. We had to use Yoosung’s clothing to breathe under the water, but we only had one.

“I should do it,” I said. “I know the sea better than you do and after all it is I who made the deal with the witch on the first place,” I resolved.

“But it is too dangerous!” he exclaimed.

“I’ll be okay, Yoosung,” I smiled. “I promise.”

I got on my tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips with the intention of leaving him flustered so he couldn’t prevent me from going, but I got flustered too, so we looked at each other for a while, blushing like crazy. Just when I was going to take the things I needed to submerge in the water, two figures approached us, coming from the sea.

“Yoosung! Did you miss me?!” a naked Seven exclaimed, coming to us.

He let out a scream and I covered my eyes.

“Who’s the other one?!” I asked Yoosung, too embarrassed to look.

“I don’t know, I’m covering my eyes!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Why?!”

“They are naked!!”

“Oh, God, they are!”

They finally reached us and swore that they had covered their bodies with the towels we had brought to use after rescuing Seven. We went back to Jumin’s house and Seven explained he had convinced the witch of the sea to come back together, making us sigh in relief, and that he had promised her we would be friends, which made us quite excited after we made sure he was alright. We wanted to show her she could trust us and become our friend, so we prepared some pancakes for her to have after going out of the shower.

We told the RFA she was a relative of mine. I wanted to say she was my sister, but they convinced me against it since she was tall and blonde and I was short and a brunette, so it wouldn’t have been quite credible. These humans...

The RFA met her at Seven’s home two days after she arrived. She had cut her hair above her shoulders, which I think made her look quite pretty.

“And that’s when I told her I had crossed all the universes trying to find her and ended up helping other people instead!” Seven said.

“What are you talking about?” Zen asked, pissed off.

MC, which was her name, snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes, punching friendly Seven’s shoulder, who chuckled.

“What did she reply?” I asked, laughing.

“That he is a moron,” she shrugged, but his smile didn’t drop.

I laughed and Yoosung sat next to me, giving me some tea.

“Thank you,” I said, and kissed his cheek, making us both blush.

“Hey, what’s with all the lovey dovey thing all of a sudden?” Zen asked, pissed off.

“It was quite clear from the very beginning,” Jumin pointed out.

Zen snorted. “Jerk.”

“Zen, don’t insult people!” I exclaimed, proud of myself, though making Zen drop his jaw.

“Maybe that’s why you don’t get a girlfriend,” Seven teased him.

“He doesn’t get a girlfriend because he was to focus on his career,” Jaehee said before Zen suddenly decided to go out to smoke.

“Poor thing,” I chuckled.

“Let it be, he’s handsome and talented, he won’t stay single for too long,” Yoosung said.

“I think you are more handsome,” I absentmindedly replied. Seven was about to say something with a playful grin when I spoke up. “And Seven too.”

He startled and tried to hide his blush behind his hand, adjusting his glasses with a hand.

“Hohoho! Of course God 707 is more handsome,” Seven laughed awkwardly as Yoosung just stared at his cup of tea, his face the darkest shade of red.

“Oh, could ‘God 707’ be blushing?” MC smirked, drawing inverted commas on the air wither fingers.

Seven denied it with a joke and I stared at him in confusion, suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach. The rest of the RFA just gave us a confused look, but didn’t comment anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! I really hope you are enjoying this ^^
> 
> I'm not sure if I like the rhythm this chapter took? If you feel the same way or just have any advice for me to improve it, please, leave a comment :3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

We left Seven’s house after the rest of the RFA was gone and arrived home. Yoosung got comfortable to go to sleep in his usual spot on the sofa and I looked at him, biting my lower lip.

“Yoosung,” I called him.

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you come to sleep with me?”

Yoosung looked at me, his eyes wide open and blushing.

“Do you want me to?” I nodded. “Are you sure?” I nodded again. “Sure!” he exclaimed, storming off the sofa and going to his room, which made me chuckle.

I lied next to him and we looked at each other for some time, our cheeks red and smiling. He gave me a quick kiss, which I returned, and we shared some more small pecks before he gave me a longer kiss, caressing my lips softly. I entered his mouth with my tongue experimentally and he did the same thing afterwards. Our breathing became heavy and we moved closer to each other. I started to feel certain wetness and a funny feeling between my legs and pressed against Yoosung’s crotch and discovered it was rather hard. He gasped and moved back, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, covering his face.

“Why?” I asked.

He looked at me from between his fingers.

“Because... It’s embarrassing to say!”

“Oh.”

We stood in silence for a while.

“Yoosung,” I spoke up.

“Yes?”

“Did you also feel wet between your legs when we kissed?”

“Umi!” he exclaimed, embarrassed again. “Did you?” he whispered.

“I did.”

“My body reacted... differently.”

I hesitated I wanted to ask him what did he have between his legs, but I know human people shouldn’t see each other’s crotch. I knew they were different, but I wanted to know how.

“Can we kiss again?” I asked.

He moved closer to me and kissed me, and I wrapped my legs round his waist, starting to rub my crotch against his. He let out a moan, and I did too. It felt good. So good.

“Maybe we should sleep,” Yoosung suddenly said, panting.

I reluctantly complied, and he embraced me after calming down.

The next day, I searched on the Internet the difference between the anatomy of female and male humans, and I found some interesting information. That’s how I found out about sex too. I wanted to do all those things with Yoosung, but I knew he felt embarrassed, so I decided to talk to him about the matter.

As I guessed, he really was embarrassed. He told me I had been the first person he had kissed, and I told him it was the same for me, to which he smiled. He also told me he didn’t feel ready to have sex yet, but that he liked what we did the last night. I said I liked it too, and kissed him. And he kissed me. And we did it again because it just felt good.

Yoosung and I loved to go dates, but our favourite days were the ones we spent with Seven. It was so fun to be together and I always wished we could stay more time with him, feeling some kind of bitter sweet sensation when we had to part.

Nevertheless, Seven didn’t look so happy. He always gave us fake smiles, which Yoosung and I noticed even though we pretended not to, and he messed around with us more than usual. We were worried, so we decided to ask Yeileen for some advice since she was his best friend. We went to her house and explained the situation to her as we drank some tea and had some biscuits. When we were done, she merely sighed.

“Umi, did you know it was actually Seven who bought you the dress you wore to the party?” she asked, making me blush and startle.

“What? Why did he tell me otherwise?” I replied.

“Because he felt embarrassed.”

“Why?” Yoosung inquired, tilting his head lightly to the side.

“For the same reason he feels embarrassed when you two sit close to each other playing videogames and he has to hide it teasing you,” she said to Yoosung, his cheeks turning red and his features, surprised.

But we still didn’t understand what happened to him. Was he mad at us? Yeileen sighed and shook his head in resignation.

“Do you want to make Seven feel better?” she asked us.

“We do!” we replied, decided.

“Then go to his house and cover him in hugs and kisses and tell him what you feel for him.”

We nodded with determination and rushed to go to Seven’s after thanking Yeileen for her help, which she dismissed with a gesture of her hand and thanking us in return for the biscuits. We were making our way to our friend’s house, when it struck me.

“Yoosung, what do you feel for Seven?” I asked and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“What do you mean?”

“I think I like Seven,” I replied, almost unconsciously. “But I’m confused because mermaids always end up in pairs and I like you too.”

He blushed.

“I think I understand what you feel,” he took my hand. “Humans also have only romantic relationships with one person, at least most of us,” he said. “I-I think I’ve always liked Seven, but then you appeared and I liked you, and as I know I don’t have any possibilities with him...”

“Why not?” I asked, confused.

“Because we are both boys.”

“Can’t humans like a person of the same sex?” I asked, confused.

“T-they do! But I think he likes you.”

“Why?” I blushed.

“Because of the way he looks at you!”

“But he looks at you as if he liked you!”

We both stood in silence. I got closer to Yoosung and kissed his lips, kiss which he returned.

“Why don’t we follow Yeileen’s advice?” Yoosung asked and I nodded. “Umi,” he called, me.

“Yes?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

I smiled.

“Me too. I’m in love with you, Yoosung.”

He grinned.

“C-can I be in love with Seven too?” he asked.

“Yes,” I smiled. “I love him too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to have 11 chapters, but I feel making it longer would be forcing the story, so here comes the last chapter!
> 
> I really hope you have liked the mermaids series ^^
> 
> Also, some of you may know already, I wanted to announce that I have created a Patreon account! As much as I would like to give you free access to all my stories in Internet, I’m afraid I can’t afford it, so I’ve decided to create this account for some of my content. Nevertheless, that doesn’t mean I’ll stop uploading free stories on AO3 and Tumblr!
> 
> I plan to continue with my current stories and write more. In Patreon, though, you’ll be able to find one-shots (some of them related to my fics here), shorter stories, make requests and also read some of my original writing, so why don’t you drop by and take a look? ;3
> 
> Here I leave you the link to my Patreon, where you can already find a few post: https://www.patreon.com/alicecarroll
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! <3

We rushed to Seven’s house and knocked on the door, which talked to us as usual, which made us scream at it (as usual) until Seven finally opened it. He looked tired, bags and dark circles under his eyes, and quite pale.

“You stood all night up again?” Yoosung asked.

“Hi,” he replied in a tired tone.

I dragged him inside and put him to bed with Yoosung’s help as he complained, but didn’t really fight against us. He put his face against the pillow and I chuckled at his childish behaviour. Yoosung went to the kitchen and prepared some healthy food as I stood with Seven, caressing his red locks.

“Go with Yoosung and help him,” he asked.

“I don’t want to.”

He snorted. He seemed too tired to hide his mood.

Yoosung came back after a while with a tray with some soup which we made Seven eat. He reluctantly finished it and when he did we carried out what Yeileen told us. Yoosung shyly hugged Seven from his right and I did so from his left, both of us kissing his cheeks until he stopped fighting us, and that’s when I noticed he was actually completely flustered. I couldn’t help but laughing at his cuteness.

“Stop!” he exclaimed. “You’ve just awakened the Tickling monster!”

“Noo!” we exclaimed as he tickled us.

We ended up on his bed, exhausted from the war of tickles, and were falling asleep when I felt Seven sitting up and sighing. I touched Yoosung’s shoulder and pointed at him when I got his attention. I whispered in Yoosung’s ear that he should talk to him, since Yoosung had known him longer than I, and I went to the toilet. When I came back to the room, Seven and Yoosung were hugging and I saw Seven sobbing on Yoosung’s shoulder. I sprinted to the bed and hugged him too, Yoosung started to cry as well, and Seven moved to embrace me as well.

“I know Yeileen has told you to come to me, but there’s no need, really,” Seven said after calming down. “Just go home and forget about me.”

“Don’t be silly,” Yoosung said, embracing him again.

I kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth, blushing and making him startle. Seven moved to look at me, puzzled, I caressed the light blush of his cheek. Yoosung soon enough felt the need to call our attention again and kissed Seven’s cheek again. Seven was flustered and shocked, so he let us continue. I kissed his neck as Yoosung kept giving him small kisses on his cheeks and I finally spoke up.

“Seven, why were you crying?”

He hesitated and I kissed his cheek.

“Because I want something I can’t have.”

“W-what is it?” Yoosung asked and imitated my gesture.

“I may lose two friends if I said so.”

I kissed his two cheeks, his nose and finally his lips, making him widen his eyes in surprise. I looked at Yoosung, who was still unsure, blushing like crazy.

“W-who are those friends?” poor Yoosung was at the verge of tears, fearing a rejection.

“Kiss him,” I whispered in Seven’s ear.

Too shocked to complain, Seven leaned closer to Yoosung, putting his hand on his cheek and kissing him softly on his lips. I think that was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. They looked at each other in silence and I kissed Yoosung’s lips and then Seven’s again. Soon enough, our kisses became more confident and passionate, Yoosung and I making always sure Seven got all the attention and didn’t feel rejected.

I sat on Seven’s lap as I kissed him, caressing his tongue with mine as Yoosung kissed his neck from behind, holding my hand in his. Things became hotter and Seven was still reflecting insecurity in his kisses and moves, so I moved back even though it was almost painful and looked at Yoosung to indicate him to stop. Seven moved further away from us and gave us a worried look that broke my heart. Yoosung embraced him and we told him all we had been talking about in our way there.

He looked at us with a mixture of disbelief and hope in his eyes. There was also some kind of fear and pain, and Yoosung and I didn’t know what to say.

“I’m a secret agent,” he said. “I’m dangerous and I’m not good enough for you two. You should stay together and forget about me and be happy.”

My heart ached at those words and Yoosung and I embraced him at the same time, he crying and I reassuring him that it would be alright.

He let us stay the night, but wanted to make us sleep in the guests’ room. Of course, Yoosung and I went out in the middle of the night and got to Seven’s bed, where we drowned him in kisses, hugs and words of love. I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in the bed and when I went out to the kitchen, from which a delicious smell came, I found Yoosung hugging Seven from behind as he gave him some instructions to prepare breakfast.

“Good morning,” I rubbed my eyes.

“No!!” they exclaimed at the same time.

“Go back to bed!” Yoosung urged me, pushing me and kissing my cheek when he let me puzzled on the bed again.

After a while, Seven and Yoosung came back with a tray full of pancakes, fruits and chocolate and my eyes sparkled at the sight.

“Good morning!” they said.

I couldn’t, or wanted, to repress the big smile on my face. They had been so cute as to make me breakfast and bring it to bed for me. I tried some and it was delicious, and so I said. I gave Yoosung a small kiss to thank him and was going to give another one to Seven, but he looked away from me with a sad smile.

“Luciel Choi, if you won’t let me kiss you, I’ll go back with the sea and live with the oysters.”

He snorted, but Yoosung took it a bit too seriously and started to beg Seven to kiss me, on the verge of tears. He finally looked at me and I kissed his lips, smiling. Yoosung kissed him too.

“Well, enough, you two,” he suddenly said. “After breakfast, you’re going to go back to Yoosung’s and forget about all this.”

“But we love you!” Yoosung complained. I just continued eating my pancakes, knowing he was not as determined as he wanted to make us believe.

“Just because you think you lo...”

“We love you!” he interrupted him.

“So you...”

“We do!!”

Seven sat on the floor, giving his back to us. Yoosung started sobbing. I embraced him and looked at Seven, who was looking at us from the corner of his eyes. Our eyes met and he looked away, glancing back at us just a second later. Yoosung continued crying on my shoulder.

“Hey, don’t be so sad,” he said, but Yoosung didn’t answer.

“I’m not sad, I’m super angry,” he managed to say between sobs.

Seven sighed.

“Well, you can stay... until lunch.”

“Hug me,” Yoosung begged.

Seven complied.

We got to convince him that we really loved him and were not going to leave him alone and he finally acknowledged he loved us too. His hard and cold façade also fell quickly and became the loving little mess he always is. Eventually, Yoosung and I moved to Seven’s and soon established a routine. Seven and I would stay in bed until late, if Seven slept at all, and Yoosung would leave for school early. I would make Seven have a proper lunch with me and Yoosung came home afterwards. As he studied and Seven worked I liked reading, writing, listening to music, or hanging out with Zen, who would teach me to play the piano. I made dinner and Yoosung and Seven stood up until late studying and working. Some nights I stayed awake with them, caressing lazily Yoosung’s hair, or falling asleep on Seven’s lap. Some nights, Yoosung usually fell asleep studying and Seven carried him to bed, giving me a smile of complicity as we both contemplated the blonde angel sleeping. During the weekends, Yoosung finally had some time to stay in bed until late, poor boy, and Seven and I made him breakfast, and quite a mess in the kitchen, which he had to make us clean afterwards threatening us to call Vanderwood if we didn’t. We liked to drag Seven to some dates and when he didn’t let us after we had pouted, whined and begged, Yoosung and I went on our own. That was also quite fun and we would buy something that reminded us of Seven in the way. I liked falling asleep between them and see their hands intertwined. Before closing my eyes, I still remember the time I lived under the sea, surrounded by water and desire for the world above. Now I live there, surrounded by love.


End file.
